Weihnachten nach Harry und Hermione Art
by cosmo-jenny
Summary: Übersetzung von Leonhart17's A HarryHermione Christmas. Das Original ist auf Livejournal zu finden.


**Weihnachten in Harry und Hermione Art(1/3)**

Harry Potter erwachte von dem Gefühl, dass jemand aus sein Bett sprang. Seine grünen Augen öffneten sich langsam und blickten auf, um zu sehen, wer es war. Eine Wolke von braun sagte ihm, dass es Hermione war. Er lächelte und sie ließ sich neben ihm auf den Po plumpsen. Sie rollte sich auf den Bauch und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen.

„Wach auf, du Schlafmütze," sagte sie aufgeregt. Er rollte die Augen und grinste. „Es ist Weihnachten!" sagte sie und kitzelte ihn an der Seite. Er entzog sich und versuchte ihre Hände zu greifen. „Ron ist schon unten. Er wird alle Plätzchen essen, wir uns nicht beeilen." Damit hatte sie ihn. Harry keuchte, sprang auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer.. Hermione brummelte und ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen. Sie sah nicht, wie Harry zurück ins Zimmer schlich. Sein Kopf tauchte plötzlich neben ihr auf, lehnte kurz herunter und küsste sie. Hermione schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Harrys Hand hielt ihr Gesicht ganz nah. Er brach den Kuss ab und zog den Kopf so zurück, dass er sie sah.

„Ich bin bloß rein gekommen, weil ich meine Brille vergessen habe," sagte Harry, grinste frech und nahm das Gestell vom Nachttisch. Hermione keuchte und schob ihn weg.

„Du bist unmöglich!" schrie sie. Er zuckte die Schultern und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Oh, das war's, Harry Potter. Ich werd dich ins nächste Jahr hexen!" schrie sie lachend, sprang aus dem Bett und jagte ihn, als er gerade aus der Tür und die Treppen hinunter verschwand.

Als sie durch den Türrahmen raste, schoss ein Arm heraus, schnappte sie um die Mitte und schwang sie herum. Sie kollidierte mit Harry, seine Arme schlangen sich schnell um sie und hielten ihr die Arme an ihre Seite. Er lehnte seinen Kopf herunter und fing ihre Lippen wieder ein. Sie wehrte sich einen Moment, aber als er ihre Lippen leckte, konnte sie sich ihm nicht verweigern und öffnete ihre Lippen für ihn. Als ihre Zungen verschlungen waren, stöhnte sie und wehrte sich, um freie Hand zu bekommen; sie musste ihn berühren.

Er ließ langsam los und ihre Hände schossen in sein Haar, als sie erneut stöhnte. Seine Arme glitten ihren Rücken hinunter und über ihren Po, seine verschlungenen Arme dienten dazu, sie von den Füssen zu heben, während ihre Münder immer noch aneinander klebten.

„Mann, besorgt euch ein Zimmer," sagte Ron, wie er an ihnen vorbei aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer ging, seine Hände voller Plätzchen. Hermione brach den Kuss ab, um ihm die Zunge heraus zu strecken. Ron rümpfte die Nase, während er ein weiteres Plätzchen aß. „Weißt du, Hermione, das ist eine wirklich eklige Geste. Besonders, wenn man bedenkt, wo diese Zunge vorher war..." sagte Ron mit einem dicken, fiesen Grinsen, während Hermione die Kinnlade herunterklappte, und Harry grinste.

„Ich lass dich hiermit wissen, dass mein Mund sauber ist!" widersprach er und wand den Kopf, um seinen besten Freund anzusehen, während er einen Schritt vorwärts ging und Hermione gegen die Wand pinnte und sie immer noch mit seinen gekreuzten Händen unter ihrem Po hochhielt.

Hermione wand sich zurück zu Harry, ein verschlagenes Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie antwortete. „Ich bürge dafür." sagte sie, während Harry und sie wieder in ihre eigene Welt zurück glitten. Ron rollte die Augen erneut, als er ein Plätzchen auswählte und schnell aß.

**Weihnachten in Harry und Hermione Art(2/3)**

„Ich glaube, das solltest du nochmal überprüfen," murmelte Harry, als er seinen Halls streckte, um die nochmal zu küssen. Sie nickte, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Harry schob ein Bein zwischen Hermiones und setzte sein Knie gegen die Wand, als er seine Hände wegzog und sie auf seinem Schenkel sitzen, seine Hände ihre Seiten hoch gleiten ließ.

„Oy!" meldete sich Ron vom Sofa. „Ihr könnt das alles auch noch tun, wenn wir die Geschichte aufgemacht haben."

Hermione brach den Kuss unter Stöhnen ab und atmete schwer. „Du bist so ein Spielverderber, Ron." beschwerte sie sich stichelnd, als Harry sein Bein bewegte und sie an der Taille hielt, während sie die Wand herunter auf ihre eigenen Füsse glitt.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Luna einen Auftrag von Dribblern hat. Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte sie lieber hier?" verteidigte sich Ron grinsend.

Harry nahm Hermiones Hand und sie schlossen sich Ron im Wohnzimmer an. „Also, Ron, wenn du so aufgeregt bist, wie wär's, wenn du das erste Geschenk öffnest?" schlug Hermione vor, als sie und Harry sich auf das Sofa setzten. Ron sprang auf und griff ein großes, bunt verpacktes Paket. „Das ist von uns beiden." sagte Hermione, als er das Papier aufriss. Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf, als er sein Besen-Pflege-Set aus der Verpackung zog. Er wartete nicht, bis er es öffnete und sah sich all die Sachen aus dem Etui an. „Du magst es?" fragte Hermione grinsend.

Ron sah zu dem Pärchen auf dem Sofa und nickte glücklich. „Ihr wisst, dass ich es mag."

„Also, wenn du hinter diesem blauen Paket schaust, ist da das Geschenk, das Hedwig für dich von Luna gebracht hat." sagte Hermione und zeigte zum Baum.

„Hey, Moment mal!"protestierte Harry. „Ich bin dran!" Hermione und Ron rollten die Augen und Harry grinste, als er aufstand und begann, um den Baum zu schnüffeln. Er streckte ihnen die Zunge raus, während ein großes, rotes Paket griff, das seinen Namen trug.

„Das ist von mir und Luna, Kumpel." sagte Ron, als Harry seine Trophäe aufs Sofa zog. Er riss an der Verpackung mit Vergnügen und Hermione realisierte, dass Harry wirklich sehr einfach gestrickt war. Man konnte ihn so leicht mit den einfachsten Sachen glücklich machen, wie der großen Schachtel Süßigkeiten, die er gerade glückselig öffnete. Harry grinste Ron breit an, als er gerade eine All Flavoured Beans in seinen Rachen schüttete.

„Danke, Kumpel" sagte er mit vollem Mund. Ron zuckte die Schultern, als er um Hermione herum griff, um seine eigene Handvoll Bohnen zu kriegen.

„Du bist dran, Hermione." sagte Harry und sah sehr erfreut mit sich aus, als Hermione ihr Paket öffnete. Er grinste, als sie keuchte und ihren Mund mit beiden Händen bedeckte. „Magst du es?" fragte er, während er seine Arme um ihre Schultern gleiten ließ und einen Kopf auf ihren Kopf presste.

„Oh, Harry. Es ist großartig." sagte sie und umarmte ihm. Es war ein kleines Schmuckkästchen in ihrem Schoss mit einen dünnen Silberarmband darin. Er waren mehrere Amulette daran. Hermione nahm es heraus und und fummelte an den verschiedenen Figuren. Da waren ein Löwe, ein Buch, ein Zauberstab, ein Kürbis, ein Hippogreif und ein Baum.

„Erinnerst du dich, was sie alle meinen?" fragte Harry und lehnte sich hinüber, um es an ihrem Handgelenk zu befestigen.

Sie nickte und lächelte. „Natürlich tu ich das. Der Gryffindor-Löwe, Bücher sind ziemlich offensichtlich, dasselbe beim Zauberstab, der Kürbis steht für den Zeitpunkt, als wir uns getroffen haben, der Hippogreif für das dritte Schuljahr, und der Baum für den Ort, an dem du mir den Heiratsantrag gemacht hast." zählte sie auf und lächelte zu ihm hinauf, als ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er nickte und berührte den Ehering, der an ihrem Finger sass.

„Okay, genug Sentimentalitäten, mehr Geschenke!" unterbrach Ron, während er ein Geschenk aufriss, dass ihm Hermione gereicht hatte. „Oh Mann, Hermione, du willst mich wohl vergackeiern." stöhnte er grinsend auf, als er ein Buch aus der Geschenkverpackung zog.

„Es ist nicht, was du denkst. Mach es einfach auf!" befahl sie und klimperte glücklich mit ihrem neuen Armband, während sie sich an Harry lehnte.. Ron öffnete das Buch mit einer Grimasse, schien halb eine Stimme zu erwarten, die ihn zum Beenden seiner Hausaufgaben aufforderte. Er war positiv überrascht anstatt eines Hausaufgabenplaners ein Fotoalbum vorzufinden. Ein altes ihrer Gryffindor-Klasse grinste und winkte ihnen von der Albumseite zu.

„Hermione, das ist genial. Wo hast du die Bilder her?" fragte er, wie er durch die Seiten blätterte.

„Colin und noch ein paar andere" sagte sie, während sie Harrys mit ihm durchblätterte und ihm die Bilder zeigte, die sie mochte.

„Okay, Hermione, du bist dran." sagte Harry, schubste Hermione zurück auf ihre Füsse und klapste ihr auf den Po, als sie zum Baum zurückging. Sie warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und Ron rollte wieder die Augen.

„Ihr hört nie auf, oder?" fragte er, während er immer noch sein Album durchblätterte und gleichzeitig eine weitere Handvoll Bohnen mümmelte.

„Nö" antwortete Harry sachlich und als Hermione sich zum Baum hinunter kniete, lehnte er den Kopf zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick auf ihren Po zu erhaschen.

„Harry, das ist für dich." sagte sie, als sie ein Paket über den Boden zu ihm schickte. „Ron, das ist deines." zog sie nach, als sie ihm seins übergab.

**Weihnachten in Harry und Hermione Art(3/3)**

„Hermione, mach das grüne auf!" sagte Harry und zeigte auf ein Paket, das teilweise versteckt war.

„Sie hat grade eins von deinen aufgemacht." widersprach Ron. „Nimm das blaue." wies er sie an. Sie hob die blaue Schachtel auf und kehrte zum Sofa zurück, um zwischen den Jungs zu sitzen. Sie riss das Paket von Ron auf und grinste, als sie einen Schal in den Gryffindor-Farben herauszog.

„Hast du den gemacht?" fragte sie, woraufhin Ron errötete. Er nickte und sie umarmte ihn. „Er ist toll, Ron. Ich liebe ihn."

„Ich dachte, dass er ganz okay geworden ist. Ich hab Mum dazu gebracht, mir die Wolle zu leihen, und sie hat mir gezeigt, wie man strickt." sagte Ron zaghaft und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Jetzt ich" sagte Harry fröhlich, als er das Geschenk schüttelte, dass Hermione ihm zu geschubst hatte. Nachdem er den Deckel geöffnet hatte, spähte er hinein. „Hermione, das ist genial." sagte er, als er die Schneekugel aus dem Paket zog. „Ist das Hogwarts?" fragte er, während er das Schloss in der Kugel genau betrachtete. Sie nickte und er schüttelte die Kugel noch einmal um zuzusehen, wie der Schnee das Schloss und die Liegschaften seiner Kindheit bedeckte. Als er die Kugel drehte, sah er sogar Hagrids kleine Hütte abseits an der Seite.

Ron hatte sein Geschenk bereits aufgerissen und ließ fröhlich einen regel-gerechten Quidditch Quaffle auf den Boden springen. „Der ist super, Hermione. Danke" Sie lächelte ihre Jungs an und nickte, obwohl ihr die Tränen aus den Tränen quollen. Die Jungs sahen sich an und Harry blinzelte. „Ich glaub, es ist Zeit für Hermiones nächstes Geschenk." schlug Ron mit einem Lächeln vor. Harry nickte und der Rotschopf ging, um es hinter den Baum zu holen. Sie lächelte zu den grinsenden Jungs hinauf, als eine große Schachtel in ihren Schoss gelegt wurde.

„Jungs?" fragte sie, als sie das Papier aufriss. „Was ist das?" Die beiden grinsten und schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Mach es einfach auf" sagte Harry. Sie hob den Deckel an, streckte den Hals, um in die Schachtel zu sehen. Es war ein Buch darin, das vorsichtig in Papier eingeschlagen war. „Es ist sehr alt." warnte Harry, als sie es heraushob. Als sie das Papier behutsam abhob, erhaschte sie einen ersten Blick auf den Titel und fühlte, wie sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Wo habt ihr das gefunden?" fragte sie, als sie ihre Finger sanft über den Buchdeckel streichen ließ.

Ron grinste. „Wenn „Der Junge, der lebt" Anfragen stellt, tendieren Dinge dazu zu gelingen. Also hat Harry gefragt, ob es eine Erstausgabe von „Hogwarts. Eine Geschichte" gibt, und es gab eine."

Sie legte das Buch vorsichtig zur Seite, stand auf und umarmte beide Jungs um den Hals. „Ich liebe euch, Jungs"

Ron lief rot an, grinste aber. „Wir lieben dich auch, Hermione." sagte Harry, bevor er einen Kuss auf ihre Wange drückte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Leute" sagte Ron.

Hermione lächelte Ron mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ron." Harry grinste beim Anblick der beiden und schlang seine Arme um die Schultern seiner besten Freunde.

„Gott segne uns alle" sagte Harry ernst, als er seine Frau und seinen besten Freund anlächelte.

Hermione lächelte zurück und er lehnte sich hinab, um sie sanft zu küssen. Als der Kuss abbrach, atmete sie lange aus. „Ich würde sagen, ich bin gesegnet."

Harry lächelte und lehnte sich erneut hinab, um sie nochmal zu küssen, dieses Mal länger. Als sie ihre Lippen für ihn öffnete und sein Arm von Rons Schulter rutschte, um sich um Hermiones Taille zu schlingen, stöhnte Ron auf und rollte seine Augen.

„Mensch, ihr hört ja nie auf," sagte er mit einem Grinsen, bevor er aufstand und in die Küche ging. Er ließ das Pärchen auf dem Sofa zurück, das gar nicht bemerkte, dass er gegangen war.


End file.
